fisheyeplacebofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pingnova
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fisheye Placebo Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Hello I'm Yue. A bunch of friends and i have edited pages on fisheye placebo and knite wikia, but we would like adminship so that we can edit the wikia with more ease. would you be able to grant that? thank you! hyperresonance~ 04:11, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi, WarriorLoverInc, is it possible for you to make me an admin s I can edit the wiki navigation? Thanks! Hi, WarriorLoverInc, is it possible for you to add me as an admin so I can edit the wiki navigation? Thanks~! Hi. I Was Wondering How To Change The Wiki Background. Im A Newbie, So Your Assistance I'd Greatly Appreciate. Hey, I would like... Hey, I would like to ask you either to make me an admin or do some editing for me. And by some editing, I mean things such as the navigation, thanks in advance. Thecoolkid (talk) 17:26, November 21, 2013 (UTC) : Hey thecoolkid! What sort of editing do you think the nav needs? I can add more tabs and category dropdowns. WarriorLoverInc (talk) 22:15, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::(I don't know how to reply directly, sorry.) ::I was thinking something along the lines of adding "characters" and dropdown links saying "main characters", "Solar Eye", "minor characters", or something like that (as there isn't, at least currently, any sense to put the categories as characters, places, objects or something like that due the (possibly just current) lack of other things). I'm not exactly sure, though. ::Also, changing the background color to slightly more turquoise would be a big plus (as that'd be closer to the green of the comics!) or even gray with turquoise details, I don't know, up to you I guess. ::ps. I really think it'd be easier to just admin some peeps willing to do it - you wouldn't have to be asked do all this when needed. ::Thecoolkid (talk) 22:10, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::That's okay, I gotcha. A Character tab with dropdown menus for different groups? Are there any categories for groups/organizations yet? (If not you/I could go make some.) That would make a self-updating, possibly randomized menu of various articles within that category. :::Background color I can do right now. I was a bit rushed when originally setting up the wiki so some of the color accents will be updated to match more the scheme in the comic (probably over the weekend). I feel bad I haven't been on here as much as I would like due to real life. I'm glad so many people have been joining, though, it's easier if I can just monitor user edits rather build the wiki myself. :::Promoting admins is always difficult. I need to check through their contributions and have a bit of contact with them before hand to make sure they're trustworthy. I don't think there has been any vandalism here (which is a blessing really), but I can definitely look into that as well. I've already had a few requests (some you can see above) but no one has approached me with anything approaching proper credentials yet (which is probably partly my fault since I've been so inactive). You're interested, however? I'll monitor your contribs for a bit and continue conversation and see about adminship, then. WarriorLoverInc (talk) 22:57, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Late reply, sorry. ::::There's a category and a wikia page for Solar Eye. Hackers have just a category. I think they should have a broader category before it, maybe "activist" or something like that, as not nearly everyone is a hacker (eg. Robin, Jen) but still working against the system. There's also category for minor characters. ::::Oh, that color thing is understandable and seems like you already got it done! Don't feel bad that you haven't been here that much, though. "RL" tends to be like that. I'm also glad about that, it's always fun to have more people around doing the stuff. ::::I understand your point, and agreed, it can be somewhat tough. I haven't seen any vandalism here either which is always great news. Restoring the old stuff really seems tricky. And yeah, I am quite interested being an admin. I don't think there's much to see, really, as I just do small edits like add trivia or categories - Katja page is probably the only thing worth of mentioning. ::::Uhm, I'm also actually doubting if it should be "characters" navi or "comic" with undercategories "characters", "locations", and "real life" and dropdown for characters would be "activist"(?), "Solar Eye", "minor", etc. Perhaps a link for all characters there, if you feel like te link on front page isn't enough. ::::Not sure exactly what would be the best idea. ::::I actually started this wikia contrubing just few days ago so I'm still somewhat lost (while wikia is quite easy to understand). ::::Thecoolkid (talk) 07:31, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey I was hoping to become an admin to change the navi-bar so I don't need to keep hitting random page :P Placebo767 (talk) 02:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I asked this a long time ago but if you see this can you make me an admin? The nav is still a mess and I'd like to be able to edit it. Doufu (talk) 02:24, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Qustion about Fisheye Placebo Wiki I just wanted to ask you about your Fisheye Placebo Wiki. Where do you get all of the info that weren't introduced in the comic nor anything else and also where do you get the photos from? Hey, I've noticed you've been inactive for a while and I was wondering if I could become an admin, I really love this wiki and I try to visit it every day, and I would love to change more of the things (like the navigation bar, ect.) to make it better! Reply when you can, no rush or anything, k bai :D ! Shunning Light (talk) 19:03, June 7, 2014 (UTC)